


【SC】一个失败的士兵

by express



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform, 克劳德 - Freeform, 萨菲罗斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express
Summary: #一战的一枚炮弹打醒了地下的古神萨菲罗斯，新人士兵克劳德受命去检查战壕情况1.	士兵克劳德加入哈里斯率领的挖掘战壕的小队，用第三人称视角（1）克劳德加入（2）克劳德和他们第一次去挖掘战壕（3）哈里斯捉弄克劳德（4）克劳德体力不支，被派去看守电话2.	士兵哈里斯下到地下的一个坑洞里之后被邪神撕碎，但他带着的金丝雀从笼子里飞走了。3.	克劳德捉住金丝雀，带着它走向坑洞，并且在那里被邪神通通
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	【SC】一个失败的士兵

军需官拉扎德——不是征兵主管拉扎德·神罗，戴着他那副铁丝托、假琥珀夹鼻的眼镜。这副眼镜有些年头了，当他想表示自己在认真对待某件事时，就会拿出来戴上。实际上，他的视力极好，因此不得不让鼻托滑落到鼻梁上，从眼镜片的上方看人。  
每当这时，他总会努着嘴，不到四十岁就花白的鬓角和稀疏的头顶使他像极了一个小老头，而这副尊容在军中，相对于那些大腹便便的严厉长官来说，总是很可爱的。  
但现在，他正从眼镜片的上方打量着一名准士兵，他那两道粗眉毛聚在一起。他左手握着一支笔，那支笔带花纹的钢制笔尖贴在一张洁白的纸的右下角上。  
纸的最顶端，油墨用端正美丽的印刷体打着一行大字：入伍申请书。  
他从来没有听过这样的要求。当然，送到他这儿来的年轻人总是有一些稀奇古怪的想法，但遇上这样的人还是第一回，拉扎德正在犹豫要不要干脆拒绝这个人的要求。但前线正缺人，而且正号召有志青年投身到战争和军队的怀抱中去，他没理由不给年轻人一个机会。  
“孩子。”他放下了手中的笔，“你知道我是在给你写推荐信吗？”  
准士兵紧张不安地站直了，回答说，他知道。  
“这样一封信，孩子，”拉扎德说，“在你进入军中的时候可能不算什么，但是当他们把你训练好了——最多三个月，要看你的成绩——这封信就要决定你的去处。你明白这一点吗？”  
得到了肯定的答复后，拉扎德问：“那么，孩子，你想去哪儿呢？”  
站在他面前的人约莫十二三岁，有着一头蓬乱的不驯的金色头发，身高约莫一米六，手脚都像拉扎德一样恰到好处，拥有削瘦但有力的肌肉。  
这个准士兵不安地让自己的蓝色眼珠在室内转了一圈，划过那些挂在墙壁上的，镶嵌在玻璃里的干净合照，拥有部队徽记和字母的金属物品，还有那些装满了文件的大的黑沉沉的五斗橱。  
最后，他的视线落回拉扎德的双手间，好像刚刚并没有注意听拉扎德在讲什么。“什么，先生？”  
拉扎德也出身于山地，因此对他这种貌似怠慢的紧张态度，只是报以微微一笑。  
“你想参加哪个兵种呢？孩子，我只能给你一点小建议。但结果你必须自己选，我的作用也就到这里为止了。写完推荐信之后，我们可能就不会再有下一次见面了。”  
“我不知道有什么样的兵种，先生。我只想加入军队，为国效力，但在这之前，我什么都不知道。如果谁愿意收我的话，我是很乐意的。”  
“孩子，是你选择军队，不是军队选择你。当然，我也必须承认，有些地方你确实进不去。你多高了？”  
“一米六五。”  
那个孩子回答时，拉扎德若无其事地扫了一眼放在桌上的身份文件。这个数字肯定是假的，但他没有戳穿他。“你的姓名呢？”  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫，先生。”  
“出身地？”  
“是的，尼布尔海姆，先生。”  
“好的，我问你的三个问题，在军队里面是很经常被问到的。姓名，出身地，还有你最擅长的东西，你要和别人打好关系就得寻找共同点。越是经常去战场的士兵，就越需要能够信任的好人做朋友。”  
“是的，先生。我擅长爬山。”这个准士兵傻乎乎地说。  
拉扎德开始向他解释起神罗的征兵政策和军种。这是第一次史无前例的战争，在后勤补给可以抵达的地方，都几乎打成了大混战。在东部还有好几十个战团每日每夜枕在自己的枪上睡觉，一等大炮打响，他们就要立刻跳起来作战。这对人的身体和精神都是一个很大的挑战，尤其他们刚开始参战时，大多数人还是家里的孩子。  
在战争刚开始的时候，上层还有意遵循轮休作战制度，时常运来从后方募集到的新兵员和前线疲惫的士兵进行交换。但这一制度已经中断了四个月。随着前线的消耗每天增加，还处于轮休中的兵员也不得不被召回到前线来，继续作战。  
对拉扎德和这个十二岁的孩子来说，这是一个非常危险的信号。拉扎德是一名军需官，他能从每月的报表和计划中很清楚地知道，有多少人领取了军服和装备；又有多少军服和装备被生产出来，却找不到可以穿戴上全套作战服装，拿起枪械前往战线的士兵。  
而对这个十二岁的孩子来说，世界却变得更加险恶了。征兵的年龄限制则是逐渐放开，向他所在的这一年龄层贴近。前几年这种变化还很缓慢。只以军鞋的尺码来判断，现在则是逐渐加快了。  
让孩子去打仗，在以前是不可想象的。五年以前，他们还有几支小队是以优待儿童闻名的风格优雅的充满军事素养的队伍，现在里面也不得不添加了一些年轻却麻木的面孔，都是十五到十六的志愿兵。有些部队已经出现了十七岁的半编制或者整编制作战团队。  
作为军需官，拉扎德需要配合新入伍的士兵定制合适尺码的靴子。这是一门很不错的生意，所以他急于知道这个士兵的尺码。按照他的设想，以这个身量放大两码的制服在未来不仅很有赚头，还会为他赢得一个很好的名声。  
“你是要去步兵，空军，还是炮兵呢？”  
经过一番介绍，这个年轻人似乎不再迷茫，而是颇有条理地回答道：“我的个头只有这么高，先生。要去空军是不可能的。”  
拉扎德微笑了一下。“步兵还是炮兵？”  
“我也不了解炮兵技术，根据您的描述，那里面全都是军官。”克劳德挺起胸膛，“我可不想混了几年还是个抗炮架跑来跑去的中士。”  
“那就只剩步兵了，这是个好选择，它也是将军萨菲罗斯正待着的兵种。”拉扎德用一种愉快的声音说道，他满意地看见士兵的双眼因为兴奋而睁大。这一招总是很好使，拉扎德通过承诺写推荐信的方式，这一周弄到了十四个年轻的新兵的编制。每个人两百块，十四个人就是两千八百块。  
“他真的在海报上写的那个地方吗？”克劳德急切地问。尼布尔海姆收到的消息还停留在两个月前，萨菲罗斯抵达了河边的一座水坝，他们经过英勇作战拔除了水坝旁的几个据点。  
一枚远距离发射的炸弹飞到这个山区，大家都相信它只是为了炸掉著名的一号魔晄炉，但它很显然没能瞄准，魔晄炉安然无恙。  
但也造成了不小的破坏——弹片把山里的发射点和电缆破坏了。尼布尔海姆人无法从收音机中听到战场上的消息，只能接入附近的几个乡村电台。但那里不是一直播放乡村小调，就是动员歌曲，即便偶尔提及，也只有一两句。  
真正带劲的详细消息要到山里才能听得到。收听这个消息的人住在尼布尔山中的一座小木屋里，他曾经服过两年兵役，在征兵站的人来找他的时候，他躲到山里去了。征兵站的人离开之后，他又回到了自己的木屋里，并且改装了一个收音机，用特殊频道听前线战报和防空警报。  
萨菲罗斯前往前线的消息大约是两个月前的某一个夜晚发出的。宝条博士终于允许这名明星般的将军离开米德加，到前线指挥，为士兵带来胜利，为敌人带来残酷的死亡。他在广播里做了一番陈辩，为自己为什么没能及时赶到前线，还有他所主张的战略，科学部的新武器。  
第五天，另一枚远距离炮弹击中了尼布尔山。这是一枚燃烧弹，爆炸引起的火焰点燃了周围的树木，也把小木屋和那根天线、以及天线下面的一整套窃听系统都烧光了。所幸防空警报及时响起，大家都跑出去了。  
这对克劳德来说，是一个遗憾。但另一件事能够稍微抚慰他的急切心情。萨菲罗斯发表陈辩，在广播里公开和军部以及科学部对峙时，这个全神罗最有风度也最有威望的人在频道里说的每一个字，当天克劳德都用磁带录了下来。这盘磁带现在就在他的行李里。他是一定要带着这盘磁带上战场的。  
拉扎德已经很久没有回去过山区了，他在米德加有另一套宽敞的房子。每到冬天，壁炉旁会堆满山区送来的干松木柴。对于克劳德·斯特莱夫的问题，他只是宽容地摇了摇头：“这是机密，孩子。我是不能透露给你全部的。”  
不过他又说：“如果你加入步兵，不就可以从命令里听到他的声音，感受到他的指挥了吗？”  
克劳德就这样成了一名步兵。  
军需官拉扎德收下了他仅有的四百块钱，为他写了个条子，让他去军需处领取制服。他被分配到一个团里的八人小队中，目前他还不知道他们是干什么的，自己将要干什么。不过他决定，一旦分到了枪，他一定好好练习。  
不过，在登记领取制服的时候，他遇到了一个问题。  
像他这样的身高，现存的制服不是太宽，就是太长；皮靴已经选择最小号的，但鞋底比他的脚长一截。年轻人带着无比的乐观提出，可以由他自行更改尺码。靴子的问题也不难解决，只要搞到填充物就行了。五台人可以在靴子里加上裹脚布行军，尼布尔海姆人又有什么理由做不到的呢？  
军需官拉扎德摇了摇头，他正在等一些工厂的回音。对于年龄不够的人所穿的夏季、冬季服装，上面早有商议，要进行另一次面向社会的招标。但样品还要两天才能送到，他只好安排年轻人住进征兵站开放的招待所。  
克劳德·斯特莱夫提着行李，走进招待所的时候，这儿的时钟正好到下午四点十四分，整个招待所里人很少。本地的男子不是上了前线就是在战地医院。他走到柜台前，拿出军需官盖章的条子，被安排到了一间六人的房间。  
这间房间临窗，一条走廊和两层向下的楼梯把房间和餐厅连接起来。这间房间平时的床位是一人六十块一晚，但克劳德不知道这些。  
正当克劳德·斯特莱夫以为自己要独自度过意义非凡的第一个离家夜晚，他在餐厅遇到了另一个年纪相仿的人。  
他坐在角落的一张桌子旁，漫不经心地吃着豆子炖肉。桌子上摆着一叠文件，他时不时抬起头，用戴了手套的拇指去掀开那几页纸，好像吃饭只是附带，他坐在这里只是为了看这些文件，尽管这些文件他看得也漫不经心。  
他长着一头黑发，眼睛也是黑的，但棱角分明的脸和脸上那副轻快善于戏谑的神情明明白白地告诉所有人：这个年轻人是一个习于神罗生活，并以此为荣耀的职业军人。  
克劳德·斯特莱夫不安地注意到他撇在一旁的衣服。那是一件崭新的制服，肩膀上有三条金色的杠。  
他鼓起勇气走上去，和对方搭讪：“你好，请问怎么称呼？”  
对方停下了用桌布擦嘴的动作，“新兵？”  
“是的，新兵克劳德·斯特莱夫。”  
“你好，我是扎克斯。”他友善地伸出一只手来，和新兵握了握，一股温暖有力的。“我出身贡加加，你是哪儿来的？乡下？”  
“尼布尔海姆，”克劳德说，“贡加加不也是乡下吗？”  
扎克斯爆发出一声大笑，“在米德加人眼里，你和我都是土包子。来，和我坐一块吧。”  
克劳德没有想到自己遇上的第一个军队人员就这么好相处。聊了一会儿之后，他忍不住问起旁边那件制服上的军衔。眼前的这个实在是太过快活且年轻，不像是能拿到三道杠的人。  
“当然不是我的。”扎克斯浑不在意地说，“这是安吉尔的。”  
“安吉尔是谁？”  
“你分到哪一个地区？”扎克斯反问道。克劳德把军需官和他说的话复述了一遍。扎克斯听完，食指点着桌布，沉思了一会儿。  
“明天我帮你处理这件事吧。”他说，但不知道为什么，克劳德觉得他的兴致没有刚才那么高昂了，“如果没什么意外，你会被分到我隔壁的那个区。他们确实需要步兵，但不是上战场的活儿。我和你的长官都是安吉尔，他可是中将，萨菲罗斯和他在一起，有的忙的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我只是个上尉。唉，你知道你要去干嘛吗？”  
“当然是去战场上了。”克劳德不明所以地答道。  
“不，看明天他们是会给你铲子还是步枪，我希望你领到铲子，真的，像你这样需要多学习几年才能再上场。别看我这样，我已经二十岁了。”  
克劳德猜他是在说自己年龄不够的问题，便生气地回答：“这还不一定呢。”  
“是不一定，兄弟，如果是步枪，欢迎你和我们一起。但如果是铲子，恭喜你要成为工兵的一员啦。说不定萨菲罗斯住的战壕坑就是你挖的。”


End file.
